This invention relates generally to devices capable of viewing particulate matter, and, more particularly, to an apparatus which is capable of continuously inspecting snowflakes in order to determine the physical characteristics of their crystalline structure.
It has long been recognized that electro-optical and communications systems are especially susceptible to attenuation because of falling snow. In addition to falling snow, other types of hydrometeors or particulate matter can have an adverse affect on electro-optical and microwave systems as well as other communications systems. Therefore, it becomes extremely important to study the characteristics of the crystalline structure of certain types of hydrometeors such as snow or ice and to relate their particular crystalline forms with changes in electromagnetic attenuation, fall velocity, density, etc. In addition, the viewing of such hydrometeors should take place in the field and under the exact conditions in which such hydrometeors such as snowflakes or ice actually affect the operation of electro-optical, microwave and communication systems.
Heretofore, devices which were utilized to provide such visual observations were lacking in some of the above-mentioned desirable features. For example, their operation in the field, in many instances, was subject to unpredictable and/or unreliable operation. In addition, past devices did not provide sufficient visualization of the exact crystalline structure of such hydrometeors as snowflakes or ice in a continuous fashion and in a highly accurate manner.
It is therefore clearly evident that it is highly desirable to provide an apparatus which is capable of continuously inspecting the physical characteristics of snowflakes, in particular, or any other types of particulate matter, in general.